The Way I Love You
by thenoblehouseofblack
Summary: Wolfgang comes to India and finally meets Kala in person, and it's everything they dreamed it would be. Now if only they knew a way to explain their connection to her parents. One shot.


**Disclaimer: I do not own sense8 or any of its characters.**

 **The Way I Love You**

 _Breaking down and coming undone_

 _It's a roller coaster kind of rush_

 _And I never knew I could feel that much_

 _And that's the way I loved you_

She had finally gotten past the Mumbai traffic making her way to the airport. Wolfgang was supposed to land soon, and she wanted to be there by the time he cleared customs. There was more traffic then usual today.

"I should have left earlier," she groaned to herself, fidgeting slightly. She was nervous, though she wasn't sure why. She had seen Wolfgang many times now, in fact near the beginning she had seen all of him, including his very large trunk. But this was different. That was been in her head, though it felt real. They were connected, like with the rest of their cluster. By whatever miracle, they could transcend countries to be with each other, to see and hear and feel what each other could. But now, he was going to be here. She was going to meet him in the flesh! She wasn't sure how to feel at the moment.

She remembered how Will and Riley had felt when they had touched the first time. She had felt it with them. It had been so intense, so intimate. She wondered if that's what it would be like with Wolfgang. And if it was like that, how would he react?

That wasn't the only thing that worried her though. They came from two different cultures. While she loved him, she knew this was going to be difficult. Would he be able to understand the conservative lifestyle she had been raised on? Her family was a little more modernized than most other Indian families, but they were still traditional in a lot of aspects. She would have to introduce him as a friend at first, for example. She wouldn't be able to introduce him as her - well she wasn't sure what to call him, but he was definitely more than a friend. She didn't like keeping things from them, but she just wasn't sure what to say. She couldn't tell them she was sensate because that would just put them into danger too, and Kala, being the dutiful daughter that she was, wanted to protect them for as long as she could. Whispers hadn't turned his gaze on her yet, but there was no need to worry them until then.

"You are worrying for nothing," Lito said, appearing in the seat next to her. "He will adjust, as will you to his customs."

"No, I think she has a point," Nomi appeared in the back, leaning forward between the two front seats. "The Indian custom is very traditional. I'm not saying it can't be done, but it will be difficult. He's European after all."

"They have no problem with nudity," she agreed, blushing slightly.

"He loves her enough to try," Lito argued.

"Fair point," Nomi shrugged. "Have you decided how you're going to explain this to your parents?"

She sighed, taking the exit for the airport. "No clue. Do you guys have any ideas?"

"Met on the Internet?" Lito suggested.

"She dumped a rich and perfectly agreeable fiancée for someone she met on the Internet?" Nomi asked sardonically.

"They met when he visited India a while ago?"

"But now he doesn't know anything or hasn't seen anything of India? What did they do? Spend the time in the bedroom?" Nomi smirked.

"Well, do you have any ideas?" he glared at her without malice.

"Not just yet, but I'll work on it," Nomi promised.

"Thanks," Kala sighed. She had nothing either. She pulled the car into an empty spot in the arrivals section and stepped out, looking around. There were several people coming out now, and she knew his plane was supposed to have landed 10 minutes ago. Thankfully she wasn't late. She looked eagerly around for him.

He was easy to spot. There weren't many white people coming out of the airport. When she saw him, actually there and not just in her head, she forgot her previous nervousness and ran forward to meet him. He grinned when he spotted her and rushed forward. He pulled her into his arms immediately, crushing her to him.

She couldn't believe it, he was here. Wolfgang was actually here. She pulled back and smiled at him, her eyes taking everything in. She had memorized his face already, but this was different. He smiled and took her hand in his, pulling it up to place a kiss on her hand.

They both felt it before they saw it. The intense feeling of connecting, in mind, body and soul. Images exploded in their minds, of each other, of themselves, every moment so radiant and content. They had shared thoughts and emotions before but they was different. This was so much more consuming. She felt as if her world was ablaze, as if her very being was complete now.

She gasped when it ended. "That was incredible," she said breathlessly.

"Yes," he smiled.

She finally composed herself. "Shall we go then?"

He agreed and followed her to her car, putting his suitcase into the trunk before getting into their seats.

"Did you have a good flight?" She asked as she started the drive home.

"It was long, but Capheus was there," he said. "He enjoys flying."

She noticed that he had taken her hand in his again. It felt nice. "Riley said he loves the clouds."

"So I could tell."

"Did you think of any way we can explain this?" She asked nervously.

"I was hoping you'd have some ideas because I don't know," he sighed.

"I am not sure," she admitted. "I hate lying to them, but I know it is necessary."

"It is to protect them," he kissed her hand again.

She nodded, feeling the presence of his lips on her skin long after he had moved away. "I think there are some things I should explain to you as well."

"Okay," he smirked. She had a feeling he knew where she was going with this.

"I will have to tell them you're a friend," she said. "I'm sorry, I didn't know what else to call you, and I'm Indian, as you know. We go from friends to engaged here. I know you are not used to dealing with it."

He laughed, looking at her. "Kala, don't apologize. This is part of your heritage. I love you, and I will love it."

She smiled at him, relief watching over her. She wasn't even sure why she was so worried. This was Wolfgang. She loved him and he loved her. Everything would be okay.

They arrived to her house shortly after. "They're nice, you'll like them," she promised as he got his bag out. "My mom will try to feed you a lot even if you are full. Just a warning."

"I can eat a lot," he promised, smirking.

"You'll regret saying that."

They entered through the store. Her sister was serving a table, but looked up when they entires, her eyes widened as she took in Wolfgang. He had tried his best to seem lighter, not as fierce, but that wasn't exactly an easy feat.

She led him back to the kitchen where her father would be. He looked up and smiled at her. He held up a spoon of sambar from the pot he was cooking in for her to taste. "What do you think, Kala? Enough salt?"

"It is delicious," she told him. She stepped aside to reveal Wolfgang. "Papa, this is a friend of mine, Wolfgang."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Dandekar," Wolfgang smiled, putting his hand out to shake.

If her father was surprised, he didn't show it. He shook Wolfgang's hand. "You as well, my son, you as well."

"And my mom," Kala pointed at the woman rolling rotis on the other side.

"Hello," he smiled at her.

She smiled at him. "Could we offer you anything to eat?"

Kala gave him a pointed look.

"I'm okay for now, thank you," Wolfgang said. Her mother looked disappointed, though she knew she would not be stopped for long.

"Is this your first time in India?" Her father asked.

"Yes, sir," Wolfgang said. "I'm very excited to see it."

"Well, it is a beautiful country," her father smiled. "So how do you two know each other?"

Kala blanched, not knowing what to say. But luckily, Wolfgang came to he rescue. "I know Kala very well through friends. I feel like I've known her for years actually. A mutual friend suggested she could show me around while I was in India, and she thankfully agreed"

"Yes," she said quickly. "A friend."

"Then, Wolfgang, you will have the best experience here," her father smiled, though he gave her a searching look. She had never lied to her parents. They trusted her, and would not try too hard to see through her story. It wasn't a lie though. He did know her through friends, or rather they all knew each other. It was part of being sensate, being connected as they were, sharing thoughts and emotions. He did know her very well, and during their short time together, it felt like it had been years. Sharing someone's emotions was such a deep connection, it transcended time. "Kala can show you the true beauty of this land."

"Yes, that's what I'm hoping," he smiled.

"Will you stay with us?" Her father asked pleasantly. "We aren't a five star hotel, but I'm sure by the time you leave, you won't even be able to tell the difference."

"I'd be honored, sir."

"Kala, why don't you show him to the guest room?" Her mother suggested, turning her roti as she set back to work on it.

"Okay," she grinned at him as she led him away. She was finally able to breathe on the stairs to their flat above the restaurant. "That was easier than I thought."

"I'm a likable guy," he smirked at her.

"Yes, I suppose you are," she smiled. "Thank you for thinking of that. I had no idea what I was going to say."

"I know you didn't want to lie to them," he shrugged. "But we can't exactly tell them the truth without endangering them."

She smiled and nodded at him. She truly loved this man, in a way Rajan would have never been able to compete with. To be so close to someone, to know their very emotions and to have the, feel yours, it was not a comparable experience. It filled her very soul with contentment. It was like having a piece of her returned to her that she hadn't known was missing, and she wondered how she had ever gotten on without him and the others.

He looked around before leaning in close, his face just centimeters away from hers. She caught her breath again, staring at his lips. Was he going to kiss her again? They hadn't kissed in person yet, but from what Riley had told her, it was so much better. She found that hard to believe since their last kiss had left her breathless and aching for more.

But he just smirked. "By the way, just so you know, we are so much more than friends."

* * *

 **A guest commented on my last kalagang one shot and wondered about her parents reaction to their connection, and what they would say. Obviously they can't tell them. And I know what you're thinking. She's in her 20s and has to be like oh he's just a friend etc etc. I'm actually Indian and I know from experience that most traditional families don't do the whole boyfriend thing. We are considered "friends" until there's an engagement proposal, even if everyone knows it's something more. I know not all Indian families are like this, but I also know many who's families are. I chose to go with what I know more than the other route. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it! Please let me know what you think :)**

 **Edit 5/16/15: I just got a comment from a guest that said Wolfgang does not lie. I do not think that is true. He did not lie to Steiner, because Steiner reminds him of his father, is what he told Lito. He like all of them understands that he must lie about the connection to protect them all. I think for him, this is particularly true of Kala. As he told her in the car, he was going to kill the guy because he knew the people he cared about would not be safe. Anyways, I don't know if you'll read it it again, E, but I wanted to clarify why I made Wolfgang give a partial truth to Kala's parents.**


End file.
